1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive scheduling method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptive scheduling method and apparatus that may perform adaptive scheduling based on a coordinated rank in a multi-cell communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A terminal may measure a channel from a base station in a multi-cell communication system. The terminal may feed back, to the base station, information associated with the measured channel. The base station may perform precoding based on the information fed back from the terminal. However, when inter-cell coordination is not performed, a terminal existing on an edge of a cell may receive interference from a base station included in a neighbor cell.